How Far Have I Come: The Violet Draogn Challenges The Crimson Bat
Aaron walked through the bustling halls of the Magic Council's headquarters, his blue eyes looking from hall to hall, and numbered room to numbered room, searching for the area of the building that held the members of Dragon's Tooth. One particular member of the group had angered Aaron during a training exercise between Dragon's Tooth and his own guild, Dragon Gunfire. Although he wasnt thinking about either his guild, or his opponent group, he was simply a man who wanted to protect not only his pride, but the pride of his friends. As he walked, he ignored the glaring eyes of some of the high ranking mages in the building who were either eyeing his attire, or the two blades he kept strapped to his person. After turning a few corners, and nearly bumping into two security guards, he found the room that housed the members of the group. He reached his hand for the doorknob before stopping himself, taking a deep breath he allowed his dragon senses to take in the occupents of the room, identifying only two. He then calmed himself down, using his energy control to center himself, after this he turned the knob and entered into the room. Inside the room, Jayla and Crash were sitting near each other on the couch. "Oh," said Jayla. "It's you." "What is it you want young human," said Crash. "Yeah, what is it that you want?" Red had suddenly appeared behind Aaron. It was as if he was never even in the room to begin with. He had suddenly snuck up on the Dragon Slayer without alerting any of his amazing senses. The Dragon Slayer felt his body react before his mind realized what had happened as he stepped forward with his left and turned towards the man behind him. His left hand instinctively on his sword before he realized who it was, even one he did his hand stayed on his blade. Keeping a calm face he fully faced the Vampire and spoke in his calm voice. "I am here to challenge you to a sparring match. After the events of the training exercise I want you to apologise for your actions against my friends." Red smirked. “It’s been a while since someone challenged me so openly.” He leaned in close to Aaron, an inch away from his face. “But I’m not apologizing.” If Aaron was phased by his opponents words than he didn't show it as his draconic aura radiated off of his stern face. His left hand still on the blades hilt and the other relaxed at his side. "Then I will make you. Not as a mage of Dragon Gunfire, or as a Dragon Slayer, but a man protecting his friends." Red backed away. “Alright then. Let’s settle this, right here, right now.” Jayla and Crash sighed as they grabbed the furniture in the room and moved it to the ends of the room. “Best part about our arrangement with the Magic Council, our training space doubles as our common room.” He moved to the other end of the room. “You won’t be able to beat me, but I’ll give you a handicap, I won’t even use my hands.” With the Vampire's words came a low growl from the dragon Slayer. "Don't underestimate me." He said as he walked o his own end of the room. Once he was there he began running through ideas on how to attack first. He could use one of his Rainbow Fire spells but then realized he was underestimating him. 'This will be tough, but I've come farther than I ever thought possible.' said the Violet Dragon as he drew his blue sword. “Prove it then.” He stood completely unguarded. “I’ll give you the first move.” Looking over at Jayla and Crash, Aaron smirked as he spoke, "I'll pay for any damages to your personal items at least." Turning back to his enemy he concentrated all of his power into his legs, and took a sprinting start, closing the distance between the combatants in less then 5 seconds, before leaping into the air and swinging an ice covered leg at his opponents head. His other legged was pulled back so that he could send another kick his this one was blocked or missed. Red opened his mouth as Aaron ran towards him. He couldn't hear it, but Red was using Frequency, aiming to harm his ear enough to slow down. The second he was within range of his body, Red aimed a kick to Aaron's jaw. The kick came out of nowhere and due to Aaron's inability to smell his opponent he could only get struck by it. The pain reverberated through his skull as he fell back. However he never lost consciousness and he forced himself to roll backward to avoid any further attacks. Jumping back up to his feet he tightly gripped his blue sword, an icy mist trailing off the cracked blade as it turned a translucent color. "Sub-Zero." He said, activating his swords ability to drop it's temperature to below freezing levels, giving it the ability to freezing anything that came into contact with it. Taking a step forward he thrust the blade at Red. Tendrils of shadows came out from his body, intercepting the blade before they could touch his body. Although they began to freeze from the contact. Red jumped backwards as his shadows broke into pieces, gaining more distance from his opponent. "That's a pretty dangerous sword you got there boy. Wouldn't want to hurt anyone with that." Red inhaled deeply before firing a powerful shriek from his mouth. This one was audible, and had the capabilities to cause a regular human's ears to bleed. One could only imagine how this would effect the enhanced senses of a Dragon Slayer. The effect that the shriek had on the dragon Slayer was destructive. His head felt like it exploded as the noise he heard blew into his ears. He fell to his knees as his body shook, his hands instinctively going to his head to cover his ears, but this had little effect on the noise. Pulling his hands back he looked at the palm of his hands, seeing the blood made him realize his ear drums were probably severely damaged. Suddenly an idea came to his mind as he put his hands back to his ears. An icy blue glow appeared as he froze his ears to prevent any further harm. 'I can't smell him, so my sense of smell is gone in this fight, and with that attack my eardrums are gone. This should be a fun fight then.' He thought as he stood up, little trickles of blood still rolling down his face. Red had walked up to Aaron as he was on his knees, still screeching. He changed the frequency to allow him to shatter the ice around his ears, then aimed another kick to his chin. The kick seemingly came out of nowhere and smashed into his chin with great force that caused the Dragon Slayer to fall back. It was only for a second though as he forced his body to roll backwards and gain distance. With the new distance created he realized that he had gotten used to the pain in his head and the screeching and gone down to a ring in his ears as he lost his hearing. 'Small price to pay for my friends.' He thought to himself as idea ran though his head on how to fight an opponent he couldn't hear and couldn't see. Then it hit him like a brick. Pointing his right hand at his opponent, pointer and thumb in the shape of a gun he fire multiple dozen bullets at his target using his Purgatory Dragon's Pistol to it's fullest. When he finished he activated his Aura Synthesis and send his aura all around the room, increasing it's temperature by ten degrees. In an instant, Red unsheathed his sword, slashing and blocking the bullets that came his way, ignoring those that would go around him. Afterwards, he noticed the sudden increase in temperature. "Oo, it's getting toasty in here! Not that that's gonna do you any good." Red inhaled once more, and fired another blast of sound towards Aaron. This time, his intention was to send his target flying backwards with blunt damage, not to shatter his already damaged eardrums. 'Looks like my hearing is gone...' Aaron said to himself as he couldn't hear his opponent in the least. But that didn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face as the Sonic blast disturbed the air around it, and by consiquence disturbed the heat in the room. Using this Aaron was able to easily roll out of the way of the attack and behind his counter by breathing in some of the heat and unleashing a large scale Purgatory Dragon's Roar while charging more flames in his left hand and sending it out in a ball of flames as the Purgatory Dragon's Shellshock spell. "Is this really the best you got!" In the face of Aaron's back to back spells, he simply. His guard dropped, he stood with his arms outstretched as the spell made contact with his body. When the smoke cleared, the heavily injured Red Orlock was still standing. He began to walk towards Aaron, with each step he took, more and more of his burnt skin was repaired. By the time he took five steps, the only indication that he had been injured was his burnt clothes and the small amount of soot left on his body. "Do you want to try that again?" Although the Dragon Slayer couldn't hear what his opponent had said to him, he assumed it was some form of taunt. Then Aaron smiled as his opponent took the attack with open arms glad that his plan worked more than he thought it would. From the beginning Aaron hadn't intended to harm his opponent with his last spells. Instead he wanted to burn his cloths, thus producing a smell for him to track as his opponent moved around, and Red's arrogance allowed this plan to work. 'Now I make my comeback. This. Is how far I have come.' He said to himself with a light smile as he sprinted at his opponent with his blue sword still in his left hand. Coating his right hand in flames he punched at his opponent with his Purgatory Dragon's Iron Fist 'while beginning to preform a spin slash with his icy blue sword that was now emitting it's icy aura. Red blocked the sword slash with his own sword, despite the ice that began to creep up it. Using his Sound Magic, he sent vibrations through it that would shatter the ice before it would become a problem. With his other hand, he met Aaron's punch with one of his own. "'Forte!" The vibrations reverberated through Aaron's arm, moving all throughout his body, and causing his entire skeletal structure to shake. Despite the burns Aaron inflicted on his hand, Red didn't care. They'd be healed in a matter of moments anyways. "So, you think that by burning my clothes you'll be able to smell me, huh? Well, let me tell you that you're not the first person to think of that, and it hasn't worked since the first person tried it." As he faded into shadows, his scent disappeared with his body. The skeletal shaking spell that Red used caused Aaron to jump back and groan in pain. Looking at his sword he saw that it was cracking badly, in response he returned it to its normal state and sheathed it, taking out his red blade as he did so. Looking at his opponent, he saw that he was speaking and assumed that he had figured out his plan, which was further proved when the Vampire faded into shadows. 'Not like I haven't seen this trick before.' He thought as he relaxed a bit and waited for his opponent to strike. While Aaron looked around the room, Red had already moved into Aaron's shadow. Tendrils began to come out of it and wrap around Aaron as he utilized Black Coffin, aiming to completely seal his movements. The feeling of shadows wrapping around his torso didn't startle Aaron in the least. He simply kept his calm as he charged up his magic. His head was finally starting to feel better after the barrage of sound, and he could now think clearly. When the shadows reached his head he decided it was time to escape and let his body flare with bright white fire as he activated one of his strongest flames, Flames of Heaven: White Fire. The burning flames begin to burn away the shadows around him. Red released him, and retreated, not wanting to be burned as well by the powerful flames. "My, my. I didn't realize you had such high reserves of magic power. Perhaps I'll show you something that I've got too." Red began to inhale deeply. Due to Aaron's already apparent deafness, he wouldn't notice that the sound was being sucked out of the room. While Aaron certainly didn't know that the sound in the room was being taken away, he noticed the drop in temperature of the room. While under normal circumstances this would have gone unnoticed; With his Aura Synthesis still active he could tell that his opponent was doing something prompting him to turn around and view the Vampire taking in a deep breath. 'What is this guy? A Sound Dragon Slayer?' Aaron joked with himself as he watched his opponent intently. Not wanting to waste any further magic power he pointed his hand at his opponents and began using his Purgatory Dragon's Pistol in quick succession. Just before the bullets could make contact was when Red finished. "Screeeeeeeech!" he shouted as a all the sound he had inhaled was blasted into Aaron all at once, overpowering the strength of his bullets. With little time to actually dodge, and an even smaller amount of time to prepare a roar that would overpower his opponents, he coated himself in his Rainbow Fire and fused it with his dragon slayer magic to increase the power of his next spell. "Purgatory Dragon's Railgun!" Shouted the dragon slayer louder than he would have liked, but with his hearing the way it was he would be unable to actually control it. The two colliding spells created a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Red had once again disappeared from view, with his scent gone as well. From Aaron's shadows, a blade of darkness erupted, aiming to impale him in the gut, granted, it would miss all important organs and bones. It was designed specifically for inflicting pain. When Aaron saw that his opponent had disappeared he instinctively turned on his feet and jumped backwards, leaving the ground for enough time to dodge the blade. "You should know that I've fought a mage who has Shadow Magic that would make you magic look horrible..." Again Aaron's voice wavered from whispering to shooting since he couldn't hear it. "Really now?" said Red as he exited the shadow. "Can he do this though?" From his body, shadows pooled onto the ground, forming four clones of himself. "Meet my Dopplegängers." Although they were different from the original at first, Red covered his body In his Sun Umbrella as well as each of the clones following suit. They appeared completely black, with the shadows sealing in the smell of burnt clothes. "Guess which one of us is the real one!" 'That's just cheating...' Thought the Dragon Slayer as he looked at the five beings in front of him. Bringing his red sword to his center he concentrated fully in pulling heat from the air around them into the blade, dropping the temperature of the room 3 degrees. The sword then ignited in bright red flames that Aaron breathed in replenishing his body. Then he took his running start and covered his body in bright red scales as he activated his Purgatory Dragon's Scales that would cause explosions as they made contact with targets. The five clones scatter after that. Surrounding Aaron as he came closer. They shot their shadow tendrils from their arms, aiming to restrain his movements, just long enough for the real Red to sneak up behind him and impale him with his sword. As the clones surrounded the mage Aaron skidded to a stop and proceeded to use a combo he had only practiced using with his guild mates. Taking in a deep breath he infused his normal dragon flames with his Rainbow Fire and let loose his Purgatory Dragon's Roar but as her cast it he doin on his heel creating a large spiral of dragonic Rainbow Fire that destroyed several of the shadows around him. Despite the burns that Red suffered, he simply ignored it. Healing as he powered through the flames to successfully stab Aaron in the back with his Vampire Blade. "This is checkmate!" Aaron looked down at the blade sticking out of his chest, coughing up a little blood as he did. 'No....I won't admit defeat...' Aaron growled out as he gripped the blade sticking out of his hands. He then charged the magic energy until steam poured out of his body as bright red dragon scales covered his body. "Steam Dragon Mode." Growled the cornered Dragon Slayer as vents opened in his forearms and steam poured out more. Yanking himself free from the sword he turned and punched the Vampire as hard as he could. AS the fist collided with the Vampire's face, he flew backwards, a substantial burn appearing on his face. Despite it regenerating, Red's face suddenly took a more aggravated appearance. "Come and get me bitch. You get too close I'lll send you flying back to the other end of the room." Coughing up more blood Aaron realized that one of his lungs was punctured. 'This is it. I'm low on magic and this form is imperfect and will only last me for a few spells. Gotta make the count.' Taking in one breath and let loose a large scale roar that sent out a blast of hot steam at his opponent, this was the Steam Dragon's Breath. Red collected sound into his hands clapping them in front of him to create a shockwave to counter Aaron's attack. Before the cloud of steam could clear, Aaron suddenly found himself unable move, and being slammed against walls and the floor. It was Red's Vampire Magic. He was through playing around. At first Aaron was taken completely by surprise at being thrown into a wall. The sheer shock of the strike cause him to cough more blood as his wound got worse. But he had another trick up his sleeve as he coated his body in his eternano, using his energy manipulation to prevent Red's abusive control over his body. 'I may not have used this form much...but I'll push it to the limits...and show him just how much further I can go.' He body emitted more steam as he completely turned himself into that very element, he then shot himself at his opponent at speeds much faster then he had used prior. Once he was close enough he shifted back into his regular body and threw a steam covered fist at the Vampire's head. "Steam Dragon's Fist!!" Red prepared Forte once again, aiming to match his punch with his own. He wanted to shatter every bone in this Dragon Slayer's body. But he didn't get to. A flash of purple appeared in between the two fighters, to orbs of white light surrounding each of his hands. The magic that made up their techniques broke apart and became ineffective. "Alright, I think this has gone on long enough," said Crash. "If you keep going Red, you'll kill him." Despite the collision of their two technique being stopped, Aaron already felt like his entire right arm was shattered not only by the force of his opponents technique, but the amount of strain that his form put on him. Exiting his mode it was clear just how much strain it actually was. Sweat poured down his face mixing it the blood from his ears and his right arm hung limply at his side. He looked at the mage who had stopped the fight and tried to give him his best smile to show he was still ok. "Go to the infirmary Aaron," said Jayla as she walked up to him. "The Magic Council's healers are the best in the country. Crash will show you the way." By that, she meant help him get there. Aaron looked at Jayla, giving a bit more of a brighter smile at the look on her face. But that smile faded and his mouth fell open when he realized he couldn't hear a word she was saying. The only way he could think to indicate this was to point at his ears and shake his head. Jayla's eyes widened at the realization. Without any more hesitation, she punched Red directly in the face with a light-infused fist. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" "What I stopped?" responded Red. "You made him deaf!" Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:RP Category:Roleplay